


Persona 4: Your Affection (Demo Release)

by missxylia, tattedmariposa, WET_NOODLES



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Canon Timeline, Demo Release, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Video Game, Visual Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxylia/pseuds/missxylia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattedmariposa/pseuds/tattedmariposa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WET_NOODLES/pseuds/WET_NOODLES
Summary: PERSONA 4: YOUR AFFECTION is a Persona 4 fangame/visual novel. It’s late February, and the case has long since been closed. But seemingly out of nowhere, a new problem arises: the gang has lost use of their Personas. Will they be able to face themselves once more… and perhaps more importantly, will they be able to face each other? Play as the entire Investigation Team in this new adventure of the mind… and heart.
(Or; have you ever wanted to smush all your fave P4 ships together? In video game format?! Well, now you can!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a demo release only. The full version is out on February 14, 2017 - so stay tuned!

[Download the demo here at our demo release post!](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/post/154640081526)

You can also read more about Persona 4: Your Affection on our [info/FAQ](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/infofaq) page, and/or on our [about](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/about) page.

Again, the full release will be available on February 14, 2017! Follow [our tumblr](http://p4youraffection.tumblr.com/) for news, updates, and releases!

 


End file.
